Panic Attack
by 1katiemariee
Summary: Lauren over hears a conversation in which Brian, Joey and Jim were teasing Joe about a his crush on her. Already feeling ill, Lauren freaks and has a panic attack. Which guy is their to look after her when she has no idea what's happening? LaurWalk.


_Disclaimer: I do not own StarKid or anything else mentioned. All I own is the plot line which actually isn't bad for me! :P_

* * *

Lauren's head was pounding as she walked down the stairs of her's and Julia's apartment. She trudged into the kitchen where she proceeded to pull out a mug from the cupboard on the wall then flicked on the kettle. Leaning against the counter top, Lauren groaned resting her elbows on the surface and put her head in her hands; rubbing her temples with her middle and forefinger. _'Lauren freaking' Lopez, you have to choose today, of all days, to get sick'_ she thought to herself. Today was the th May, and when her and 9 of the other StarKids, including the band, set, lighting designers and the director, who was also her housemate, Julia were starting their second tour. As if on cue, Julia entered the kitchen grabbing the remote and switching the T.V on.

"I hope you're well rested 'cause we have a long day planned" Julia greeted. Switching through the channels until she came across the new Glee episode which was just starting. Julia laughed at the ridiculously obvious auto tune they had put on Darren to make his voice sound high. Only then did she realize her usual chirpy friend was stood quietly.

"What's wrong with you? You're usually really lively in the mornings" That was one thing that irked Julia about her friend. She was a morning person, which Julia was not, luckily, she had been up for about a hour in her room, making sure everything was packed to quickly throw on the tour bus later.

"I feel like death warmed up" Lauren grabbed the mug of coffee she had just finished making and shuffled into the living room, sipping the mug of hot brown liquid as she went. Julia grabbed the asprin from the medicine draw before walking to her friend on the couch and tossing them to her.

"Have them, eat a good breakfast and come to the theater. Let's see how you are in a few hours" With that, she rushed out of the room to the front door, grabbing her bag, keys and jacket as she went. The front door slammed shut making Lauren winced as the loud noise made her headache worse. Groaning she had a couple of asprin, drunk the rest of her coffee and walked back upstairs to get changed.

* * *

Joseph Walker jogged onto the tour bus, to find Brolden, Jim and Joey already in the bedroom-if you could call it a bedroom, it was basically a room with six beds and cupboards pushed into it so they could all sleep-and walked to his bed in the corner, dragging his suitcase behind him and planting it on the bed.

"So where's your girlfriend? I thought you were coming to the bus together" Joey teased, poking his friend in the back as he walked passed.

"Haha, so funny" Joe replied sarcastically. "Lauren's not my girlfriend, douche" He had to hide his head into his suitcase as he opened it, to hide the blush creeping onto his cheeks as he mentioned Lauren's name. It was a known thing through out all the guys that Joe has a crush on his petite brunette friend.

"Oh, you broke up. I would've thought you'd be more upset, Walker." Brian joined in on Joey's achieved attempt to tease their friend. Just then the familiar song of 'Liam's Got a Phone Call' played through out the room as Brian's phone started ringing, the caller ID said it was his girlfriend, Meredith.

"Me and Lauren were never together!" Joe called out, not looking up, as Brian walked out of the room to receive the call. A familiar flash of brown hair flicked into the doorway and the two other guys in the room gave one another a knowing smirk. Lauren had just heard everything they said.

* * *

Lauren pulled her suitcase up the stairs of the tour bus with much effort and walked down the corridor massaging her still sore head. She'd just missed Joe by a millisecond, he had just got into his room as she just got on the bus.

"So, where's your girlfriend?" Said a voice she recognized as Joey's came from inside the room. _'He's probably talking about Brian and Meredith'_ Lauren was about to carry on to the girl's room when she heard a familiar voice

"Haha, so funny" _Joe?_ Confusion and envy filled her. "Lauren's not my girlfriend, douche" _'What are they talking about? I'm not Joe's girlfriend and never will be. He doesn't like me like that, right?'_ Lauren leaned closer, careful not to move the ajar door.

"Oh, you broke up. I'd thought you'd be more upset, Walker." _Brolden._ She thought. Just then she heard Brian's ringtone coming from inside the room and she stepped back from the door. Suddenly, it swung open and she had to whip to the side to avoid being saw. Brian stepped out, answering the call and walked down the hallway but stopping to turn around to give Lauren a smirk before stepping off the bus. Lauren grabbed her suitcase, her headache back with a vengeance, and carried on down the corridor, hearing Joe holler something out the door at Brian as she went.

* * *

Three hours, suitcase unpacks and an outfit change later, all the touring StarKid's were stood on the stage of House of Blues, about to start their very first dress rehearsal. Julia was with the owner of the theater, discussing details so at the moment they were all sat talking. Lauren was sat with Meredith and Jaime in the corner of the stage but she couldn't concentrate; she felt worse and what the guys were talking about earlier was still bothering her.

"Earth to Lauren!" Jaime shouted, waving her hand in front of Lauren's face. She snapped back to reality to see all her friends looking at her, some with amusement, Joey, Jim and Brain smirking and Joe with concern. Lauren blushed and looked down at the floor, which caused a wave of nausea to flood over her and had to suppress the urge to vomit. She sat up breathing heavily to see that all of them were around her, including Julia who had rushed over from what she was doing.

"I need some air" Lauren choked out before standing up and pushing past them to get to the door. She lent against the brick wall, her breath coming out in short pants. _'What the hell is wrong with me?'_ her jumbled thoughts managed to think. She walked forward trying to get to the bench that sat in the middle of the pavement she was stood on but as soon as she tried to walk, her legs gave way and she fell to the floor with a bump. Tears flowed out of her eyes and she felt someone's arms around her.

"What's wrong, Lo?" The voice said, softly. Lauren turned herself around to face the man.

"I have no idea, Walks!" Lauren exclaimed, tears coming out even more. "I woke up this morning with a headache an now it's just got worse!"

"What's wrong?" Joe felt her forehead "Geesh, Lauren. You're sweating and it's like zero degrees out here!" This just made her cry more.

"I feel dizzy and I can hardly walk, I keep running out of breath, my legs have gone numb now, I felt like I was gonna vomit and I can't stop crying" As if on cue, she openly started sobbing now, grabbing Joe's t-shirt and burying her head in it; muffling her sobs. Joe rubbed her back soothingly, trying to place what was wrong.

"Lo?" Joe pulled her up so she was facing him. "I think you're having a panic attack" Lauren looked up at him, her big, brown eyes showing confusion.

"But how?" Joe chuckled, before turning his attention to his tiny friend.

"You tell me, you are the one having it" Joe smirked but Lauren just looked at him, tears still staining her face "Sorry, sorry! Have you heard or seen anything lately which would make you go like this?" Lauren looked down, a blush creeping onto her damp cheeks.

"I kinda overheard you and the guys in your room earlier" Lauren admitted, not able to look Joe in the eyes. Joe kissed her cheek, stood up and started to walk inside. _'Might as well stop talking to her now. She'll probably not like me back and everything will be awkward between us'_ Joe thought to himself as he walked back to the door; dragging his feet along the pavement.

"JOE!" Lauren shouted, causing him to stop and turn around. Lauren stood up shakily, taking one step before falling on the floor again. Joe came rushing over to help her, picking her up then carrying her to the wall. Placing her down on the floor, he sat next to her rest on of his arms on his bent leg.

"What were they talking about earlier? And do not say it's nothing, Joseph Walker!" Lauren screamed at him, flapping her arms about for emphasis. Joe looked at her before sighing.

"I like you, Lauren. I like the way you throw your head back when you laugh, how your so cuddly, committed to your work. You're amazing and you to be mine" He admitted.

"Joe, I-I..." Not able to find the words, Lauren grabbed his shoulders and her lips with his. Joe's thoughts were going a mile a minute, all he could think about was the tiny girl trapped between his 2 arms. The way her lips tasted like strawberries from her lip balm and her hair smelled like coconuts from the shampoo and conditioner she uses. Eventually, Lauren pulled away.

"I like you too, Walks." Lauren smiled up at him. Joe wrapped his arms back around her, trapping her to his chest in a hug. He stood up, holding his hand out to help her and then picked her up, one hand under her knees and another on the small of her of her back. Lauren looked up at Joe.

"Where are you taking me?" Lauren asked.

"Back to the bus. You can't do the show like this" Joe answered, walking up the steps and onto the bus. Turning down the corridor to the girl's room at the back of the bus.

"But I want to do the show!" Lauren protested, trying to wriggle out of his grasp.

"One, you've just had a panic attack so their's no way I'm letting you do the show. Two, stop wriggling or you'll fall" Joe ordered, kicking open the door with his foot. Carrying Lauren over to the bed, he placed her down and kissed her forehead. "I'll be back after rehearsal"

Lauren missed the first 2 shows of the tour but she quickly got over the after shock of the panic attack with Joe's help. They were the perfect match.

* * *

_A/N: My first LaurWalk fic! :D I am addicted to these 2, they're my OTP! :) _

_Sorry if their's any mistakes. I did do a spell and grammar check online but you never know how good they are! Hopefully, it corrected most of my mistakes (which are quite a lot). _

_Just to let you know that I'm planning a Tup multi-chapter fanfiction. It's taking me awhile to plan, imma only halfway through the planning and I want to pre-write it all so it'll be awhile but if your interested in reading it, put me on author alert so you know when it's out! _

_Review please! They mean the world! _

_Katie :) x_


End file.
